


【全球门将保护协会】番外 丹麦爱情故事

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 这个是被曼联球迷天天催着还咕了的坑
Relationships: David de Gea/Peter Schmeichel, Joe Hart/Kasper Schmeichel, Lynn van der Sar/Roman Weidenfeller





	1. Chapter 1

01  
挣扎了许多年以后，老舒梅切尔最终还是向发妻提出离婚的请求，早就把爱情转化为合作伙伴的友情的女人痛痛快快的签字离婚，然后女人问了一个灵魂问题:“你告诉卡斯帕我们要离婚的事吗？”  
“……他应该能想开的。”老舒梅切尔才想起来自己儿子还不知道父母分手的事情，不过有哈特陪着他，没啥问题。  
思来想去，老舒梅切尔给儿子打电话:“卡斯帕。”  
“daddy，怎么了？”小舒梅切尔躺在垫子上和哈特一起做瑜伽。  
“你现在方便吗？”在儿子面前丢脸和在儿婿面前丢脸完全不一样，老舒梅切尔试图隔空命令哈特走人，哈特亲了亲小舒梅切尔的额头:“我去洗澡，你们慢慢聊。”  
“sweetie走开了，daddy有什么事？”  
“我……和……”  
“你和mommy离婚了？”小舒梅切尔推测道。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“从小到大你和mommy在一起的时候很少，就算是因为节日而凑在一起，在我看来也是貌合神离，为了让我在同学们面前有面子，我不在乎，看你们演出我都替你们心累，就想什么时候你们能离婚啊这样我也能解脱。”  
“卡斯帕……”老舒梅切尔从来没想到儿子竟然会这么通透，小舒梅切尔轻声笑道:“我自己都不敢保证能和sweetie走多远，更何况是你和mommy呢。”  
“爱你。”  
哈特围着浴巾走出来，看见面色平静的小舒梅切尔:“咱爸说你什么了？”  
小舒梅切尔顺势靠在哈特的大腿上:“他和我妈终于离婚了，这下他俩都自由，真好。”  
“怎么听着这话里你想跟我分手呢？”哈特把擦头发的湿毛巾糊在小舒梅切尔脸上。  
小舒梅切尔反手袭鸡:“到目前为止我依然想和你走下去。”  
然后俩人就在客厅成长了一晚上。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
老舒梅切尔离婚的消息很快传开，范德萨不能理解，有前科的卡恩为他高歌一首“你可以找到更好的”，气得莱曼又一次退群。  
小辈们不太在乎，毕竟他们信奉今朝有酒今朝醉。  
双红会即将到来，电视台邀请老舒梅切尔当解说嘉宾，老舒梅切尔欣然答应，换上正儿八经的西装，开车去电视台。  
为了上镜效果好，老舒梅切尔去化妆间上妆，他一边拿着材料熟悉球员名单，一边抬头让化妆师在自己脸上涂涂抹抹。  
忽然，他听到了两个男人叽叽喳喳的说话声，化妆妹子翻白眼小声骂:“wtf！”老舒梅切尔顺着妹子的视线扭头去看，然后他恨不得戳瞎自己的眼睛——加里内维尔和卡拉格正在门口处碰撞，坚决不让对方先进门，还发出小女孩一样的笑声。  
化妆妹子怒了，她心疼自己工作间的门:“要化就老老实实的进来，要调情给我滚！”俩人乖乖就范。  
直播时人模狗样，间歇时卡拉格眼神就没离开过加里内维尔，也就是加里脸皮厚，才能扛得住这种缠绵爱意而不脸红，老舒梅切尔用纸挡脸，不想看搭档。  
不过比赛过程出乎所有人意料，克洛普换上了瑞士梅西沙奇里，曼联后防的死亡站位给了瑞士人物理学家附身的机会，两个折线进球让诸位解说嘉宾都蒙了，这都啥玩意？  
赛后评论，老舒梅切尔实话实说:“如果曼联的后卫不干扰传球线路，我相信以德赫亚的水平他能扑出来，最起码这场比赛应该是个平局。”  
关掉录音设备，老舒梅切尔对加里内维尔吐槽:“现在这后卫踢的都是什么屌玩意。”  
加里内维尔已经无力反驳:“我现在热身上场都比他们好。”  
结束工作后，老舒梅切尔不想去打扰儿子和哈特，于是去一家熟悉的酒吧小酌一杯放松一下。  
他找到角落里的座位，正好能看到吧台附近的形形色色，有疲惫的中年人来买醉，有失意的年轻姑娘边喝边对着手机那边的人哭诉，有明显刚成年的少男少女们对着菜单故作老练的下单，还有——德赫亚为什么抱着一大杯伏特加在喝？  
老舒梅切尔下意识的走过去，拍拍德赫亚的肩膀:“大卫，怎么了？”  
泪眼朦胧的德赫亚勉强认出眼前这个人是前辈老舒梅切尔，他下意识的抱住他:“彼得，为什么后防线这么坑人，为什么！”  
老舒梅切尔实在不好说话来安慰德赫亚，只得挪开德赫亚的酒杯，轻声安慰道:“赛季中，少喝点，我开车来的，送你回家吧。”德赫亚夺过酒杯，吨吨一饮而尽，末了还伸出一截嫣红的舌头舔了舔嘴角的酒滴，眼神迷离:“彼得，再来一杯吧。”禁欲有段时间的老舒梅切尔觉得一阵邪火往下身窜:“再喝就别比赛了，乖，我送你回家。”  
“就那后防线老子踢个毛球啊。服务生，再来一杯伏特加。”  
已经喝的四肢无力的德赫亚伸出胳膊去够酒杯，老舒梅切尔一只胳膊抱着他一只手去推酒杯，情急之下他端起酒杯，先于德赫亚喝完酒。虽然祖上是维京人，老舒梅切尔喝得太猛，酒劲瞬间上头，他觉得天旋地转，好在酒吧老板是朋友，直接搀扶着俩人去了后院的客房。  
朋友是真朋友，就是老舒梅切尔听错了方向，左右不分，扛着德赫亚去了走廊另一头的主题房间。  
一进屋，琳琅满目的情趣道具让老舒梅切尔震惊，德赫亚看见床就往上扑，连带着老舒梅切尔一起倒在圆床上。老舒梅切尔已经硬的不行，他仅剩的理智让他努力推开德赫亚:“起来，大卫。”  
德赫亚像一只猫在老舒梅切尔身上逡巡:“后防线烂成那样你也不安慰安慰我。”手十分自然的顺着老舒梅切尔的腰带向里伸，凭借年轻门将的反应速度握住小兄弟，然后套弄起来。  
“啊……不行啊……大卫……”老舒梅切尔爽到飞天，德赫亚仿佛得到鼓励，十分大胆的脱掉自己的裤子，赤裸的骑跨在老舒梅切尔的腰上，两把枪相互摩擦，老舒梅切尔放飞自我，翻身压住德赫亚，掰开西班牙人的双腿，然后，他就不知道怎么做下去了:“要不，我帮你打出来吧？”  
德赫亚握住老舒梅切尔粗砺的手指往身后蹭:“从这里……用手……扩张……啊……你用点润滑油啊……疼……”老舒梅切尔随手拿了一支红色包装的润滑油挤在手指上，一点点的往德赫亚的肠道里推进，从一根到三根，德赫亚觉得一股热流顺着老舒梅切尔的手指进入自己的身体，越来越热，他反应过来热感不对，他努力让眼睛聚焦:“卧槽，你用了什么……”  
加粗的催情作用震醒了德赫亚和老舒梅切尔，老男人问:“咋治？”  
“艹我。”  
一夜缠绵。  
德赫亚先醒来的，带着窃喜，他戳了戳旁边躺着的老舒梅切尔，老舒梅切尔慢慢清醒，然后心虚的脸红:“大卫，早上好。”  
“你脸红什么？都是单身，你情我愿的爽一爽又没啥大不了的。”德赫亚知道自己眯着眼看人时特别抓人心，他故意那样看着老男人，电视机前能说会道的老舒梅切尔结巴的说不出话来，德赫亚笑出声，他趴在老男人身上，亲吻他的胡茬:“虽然年纪大了，你身体还是很不错的，我很喜欢你，怎么样，到找到伴之前继续下去？”  
“再见……”老舒梅切尔被年轻人吓得不知所措，提上裤子开车就跑，一路超速飙车到儿子家。  
休息日的早晨，小舒梅切尔想和哈特一起睡个懒觉，结果被亲爹的叫门声砸醒，穿着情侣睡衣打着哈欠坐在沙发上，看衣衫不整明显纵欲过度的老舒梅切尔反省。  
老舒梅切尔玩着手指说不出话来，小舒梅切尔决定以毒攻毒:“对方不是未成年人吧？”  
“不……他不是……”  
“他？！”小两口听到这话停滞了几秒，哈特比了个大拇指:“你真牛逼”  
小舒梅切尔松了一口气:“那您老人家来找我俩干嘛？”  
“卡斯帕，我……要对男孩子负责吗……”  
小舒梅切尔皮笑肉不笑:“daddy开心就好。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
德赫亚，马竞青训营出身，从小把老舒梅切尔当做自己崇拜的偶像，房间里贴满了老舒梅切尔的海报，幻想着能够和他交换球衣。随着少年逐渐成长，这种幻想逐渐变了味，德赫亚渴望老舒梅切尔能够侵入自己，老舒梅切尔的比赛视频是他抚慰自己的背景音，他找过男朋友，也试图幻想过小舒梅切尔，结果还是老的那个抓人心。  
他也想过如果老舒梅切尔不离婚，可能自己就要和玩具度过一生了，但上天给了他机会，那必须要珍惜才对。  
小舒梅切尔十分郁闷，于是向嘴比较严实的阿格求助。  
“丹尼尔，我爹突然弯了怎么办”  
“我又没直过。”  
“我很好奇他到底经历了什么。”  
“卡斯帕，每个人都有自己的秘密，你关心那么多干嘛。”  
“不对，丹尼尔，你以前都是很有耐心的听我说话，今天怎么这么不耐烦？”  
“我在土耳其度假呢。”  
“好吧，不打扰你和马丁了。”  
哈特抱着一杯茶嘲笑小舒梅切尔:“我觉得你也别问了，只要你爹不给你找个比你小的小妈，额，小爸，就行。”  
“乔哈特，你别笑话我，到时候你也跑不了喊小妈！”小舒梅切尔亲了亲哈特的太阳穴。  
曼联主场对阵莱斯特城的比赛，毫无疑问曼联赢了，赛后老舒梅切尔接儿子回家吃饭，没想到碰到了德赫亚，老舒梅切尔突然间不会走路，小舒梅切尔想着和同行搞好关系:“daddy，去合影吧。”  
“和……和你大爷的影……”  
面对小舒梅切尔提出的合影提议，德赫亚眯眼笑:“和哪个舒梅切尔合影啊？”小舒梅切尔比了个剪刀手:“两个。”  
老舒梅切尔站在中间拿手机，身子却不由自主的靠着德赫亚，自拍后，他听见德赫亚小声说:“晚上来我家。”  
他故作淡定的给儿子做了一顿丹麦风味的健身餐，一脸纠结的看着小舒梅切尔，小舒梅切尔摆手:“赶紧去找你的小男友吧。”  
小舒梅切尔看着亲爹换了一身特务接头的衣服去约会，他一脸无奈，私聊米尼奥莱:你认识的年轻小门将最近有谈恋爱的吗？  
海报制作专家:没啊，我身边就一个小凯，还是个单身狗，你咋了？  
小树莓:没咋的，就是怕我爹嚯嚯小孩子。  
海报制作专家:你还吃醋？  
小树莓:额……是有点……  
原来自己是嫉妒别人分走父亲的爱意而神神叨叨？想通这一点的小舒梅切尔开开心心的去收拾厨房。  
而老舒梅切尔心情忐忑的带着套子和润滑油去找德赫亚，德赫亚穿着宽松的灰色运动服开门:“是你啊，我以为你会陪儿子而不来找我呢。”  
“我……”老舒梅切尔顺着门缝进入住所，德赫亚粘上去:“我什么？”  
放弃底线决定安全地追求刺激，老舒梅切尔单手把德赫亚推到墙边，凶狠的亲吻上去，另一只手急切的顺着裤腰伸进去套弄他的小兄弟，德赫亚被这样略带粗暴的动作刺激的更加兴奋，但他实在不喜欢墙壁的触感，他在换气间隙对老舒梅切尔说:“去床上。”  
“我就要在这艹你。”  
老男人胜在经验丰富，搞得德赫亚浑身瘫软在老舒梅切尔身上:“要和我当炮友了？”  
“你确实是个不错的选择。”老舒梅切尔青拍德赫亚的后背给他顺气。  
“那，继续？”  
“看谁先缴械投降。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
卡恩闲来无事，问了一圈友人没陪他海钓的，最后求助于老舒梅切尔:有空吗，钓鱼去？  
彼时老舒梅切尔正抱着德赫亚睡觉，眯缝眼看到消息，然后摇醒德赫亚:“奥利弗约我去钓鱼。”  
“去呗。哎呀我要睡觉别烦我。”德赫亚一把推开老舒梅切尔的胸肌，扭头埋进被子里，老舒梅切尔在德赫亚的翘臀上揩了一把油，然后哼着小曲去收拾行李。  
两个老男人架着鱼竿在游艇上聊天，卡恩十分八卦的问道:“气色不错啊，被小男友滋润的？”  
“润你大爷。”老舒梅切尔下意识的回避男朋友这个称呼，在他看来，男朋友应该是那种可以光明正大介绍给亲友的伴侣，而不是像他和德赫亚这样偷情。  
没想到卡恩笑出猪叫:“你知道你现在什么表情吗？”  
“什么表情？”  
“弗林斯说我喜欢莱曼却死犟着不承认的表情。”  
“你说我喜欢德赫亚？”  
“莱诺都敢跟切赫告白，你这算个什么，是吧，咱几个三分之一节身子入土的人，还是要及时行乐的。”  
“莱诺是个啥都不懂的小学生，能跟德赫亚一样吗？”  
“德赫亚是什么？”  
“骚。”  
“说明你好这口呗。”  
对于索尔斯克亚回归曼联接替穆里尼奥这件事，老舒梅切尔是反对的，时机不对，但他不是吉格斯，质疑的话不好说出口。  
德赫亚想的很开，丝毫不担心自己的主力位置，他回应老舒梅切尔的关怀:“大不了你养我啊。”  
“我觉得你还是有一份自己的事业比较好，养你不是问题，我不希望你的视野局限我身上……我说错了？”老舒梅切尔看着德赫亚平静的眼神，停下了说话。  
“我是大卫-德赫亚，不是卡斯帕-舒梅切尔。”  
“对不起。”  
“请你现在立刻从我家出去。”  
夜已深，老舒梅切尔特别郁闷的躺在自己家的沙发上，思来想去还是把事情的来龙去脉告诉了卡恩，因为老家伙们只有卡恩还会熬夜。  
卡恩正因为老伤复发难受着，听完老舒梅切尔叨逼叨，笑出声:“你俩啥关系就叨叨这个话题？多大的人了还搞不明白不要交浅言深。还在床上说？你自己也是男人，男人在床上说的话能信？”  
“那你说我该怎么办？”老舒梅切尔脸很红。  
“像你俩这种情况啊，当时你就该直接亲吻他不给他说话的机会，这样给你自己留下退路。”  
“我好像渣男啊。”  
“不想当渣男，好说，去跟德赫亚告白，确定关系啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

05  
由炮友转变为正儿八经的交往的关系，有点为难略带保守的老舒梅切尔，更何况现在两个人关系突然间冷了下来，于是老舒梅切尔选择向范德萨求助，寻求夫妻感情宛如初恋的荷兰人的帮助。  
“埃德温，你和你老婆吵架之后是怎么和好的？”  
“说真的，我和安娜玛丽很少吵架，我们两个生活上特别合拍，吵架的话，先冷静下来，然后把事情说清楚，给她做饭，准备一束橙色郁金香，再后来她病愈以后，我们更吵不起来了。”  
“能不能换个花啊我真是服了你们荷兰人。”  
“我手下有一对情侣，差三岁，和好的方式是一个陪着另一个去练任意球。怎么，跟男朋友吵架了？”  
“你个人贩子能别八卦吗？”  
“哈哈哈，奥利弗告诉我的，你去找他算账。顺便我也问你个事，你当初怎么发现卡斯帕和哈特谈恋爱的？”  
“小乔谈男朋友了？”  
“我儿子恨不得娶了游戏机，他还谈恋爱？你到底怎么发现你儿子谈恋爱的？”  
“不怕你笑话，我只顾着自己，一直都把卡斯帕扔在国际学校，对他的感情经历了解很少，要不是卡里乌斯嘴欠，我真不知道卡斯帕和哈特在一起好几年了。刚听你那意思，是琳恩谈恋爱了？”  
“最近她有事没事就去多特蒙德，快愁死我了。”  
“孩子大了谈恋爱还不正常吗，埃德温，准备好当岳父吧。”  
挂断电话，老舒梅切尔谷歌搜索了西班牙的国花，然后按着范德萨的建议订花。  
曼联更衣室里充满了八卦的气息，一小束包装精致的石榴花放在德赫亚的座位前，一般球迷的礼物会由工作人员检查后给球员，这样的花束，怕是有高管的女性朋友看上了德赫亚，于是球员们起哄，德赫亚笑着推开队友，看着酒红底白色十字的包装纸，心想:这个丹麦老头怎么突然搞浪漫了。面上却保持高冷，转手把花送给工作人员。  
连着送了一周花却收不到回信，老舒梅切尔坐不住了，他开车去训练基地堵德赫亚，还真让他堵住了，老舒梅切尔赔笑脸:“晚上有时间吗？”  
“干嘛？”德赫亚傲娇的说。  
“给你准备了西班牙菜，走吧。”  
老舒梅切尔做饭的动作干净又利落，看的德赫亚想立刻和他在厨房来一发，不过老男人下一秒端上来的菜让他瞬间萎了——马铃薯煎蛋。  
妈的伊克尔-卡西利亚斯，老子跟你没完。  
“胃口不好？”老舒梅切尔注意到德赫亚表情的变化，德赫亚往煎蛋上加了过量的黄芥末酱:“伊克尔是个好人，他经常叫上我，佩佩，还有维克托一起聚餐，心是好心，但吃煎蛋是真受不了。”  
“换一道？”  
“算了，我凑活吃吧。”  
吃饱喝足，德赫亚躺在沙发上，见老舒梅切尔端来茶，是要谈话，他下意识的坐直身子:“你说。”  
“我不满足于现状，我希望我们的关系可以再进一步。”老舒梅切尔决定打直球，坦白了内心，德赫亚内心炸开了花，努力控制表情，却失败的笑出声:“你知道我喜欢你多长时间了吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“说就说吧，你哭啥啊。”老舒梅切尔抱住德赫亚，轻轻的擦去他的眼泪，德赫亚絮絮叨叨的说着自己这么多年对他的爱慕，听得老舒梅切尔越来越膨胀，恨不得当场给儿子打电话说自己多有魅力。  
从此两个人开始了甜甜蜜蜜的谈恋爱，绝对不比小年轻的差，以至于老舒梅切尔差点忘了与儿子约定的聚餐。  
“daddy脸色不错，看来是和男朋友感情很好？”小舒梅切尔开心的吃着父亲给自己做的马铃薯煎蛋，老舒梅切尔心怀鬼胎，随便做了点菜糊弄亲儿子:“啊，你俩的情侣装从哪里买的？”  
“告诉我你和你男朋友的号码和偏好，我一块买了送你家去。daddy，再来点！”  
“好。”老舒梅切尔突然想把儿子送给卡西利亚斯了。  
等到德赫亚拿到画着夸张卡通图案的短袖时，他皱了皱眉头:“一看就是卡斯帕的风格。”  
“你不喜欢？”老舒梅切尔心里开始怀疑儿子的品味。  
“我更想穿你的球衣，好不好？”德赫亚眯着眼睛撒娇，言语里全是情欲的暗示，老舒梅切尔亲吻了他:“99年决赛的球衣，怎么样？”  
“只要你舍得。”  
英足总有活动，让几个球员去拍摄公益广告，德赫亚随便穿了件短袖就去了，恰好碰到了小舒梅切尔，寒暄了几句后就各自找各自的工作人员进行拍摄。  
“sweetie，今天我看到德赫亚穿着上次我买的情侣装同款了，是不是他也有男朋友了？”小舒梅切尔特别八卦的跟哈特说，哈特没太在意:“还不许他一次买两件然后轮着穿？我跟你在一起前短袖都是一个款式所有色号直接打包的。”  
赛季一场一场的踢着，欧冠也到了四强厮杀争夺决赛资格的阶段，全部媒体的焦点都在期待总是上演奇迹的利物浦能不能逆转巴萨。  
老舒梅切尔收到了解说邀请，一问同台的有卡拉格和加里内维尔，他果断拒绝:“下次一定。”然后烤了一大盘子的果蔬干准备和德赫亚一起看比赛。  
“你觉得利物浦能逆转吗？”德赫亚给老舒梅切尔下套，老舒梅切尔一本正经的说:“只要不是双红会，我希望他们能上演奇迹。”  
“正好我休息，利物浦进一个……”  
老舒梅切尔瞬间明白德赫亚的意思:“好啊，就怕你受不住。”  
奥里吉捡漏进球时，两个人在沙发上撕扯起来，越发默契的他们爽到飞升，直接略过了维纳尔杜姆的梅开二度，持续到逆转进球前，德赫亚一直都在激情中度过，他喘了喘气:“起来，别耽误我看比赛。”  
老舒梅切尔摘下套子躺在一边，目睹阿诺德神来之


End file.
